


moon dust

by jmzens



Series: while the wildfires rage, once the spring wind arrives, they will bloom again [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Sorry for the ending, Sweet Lee Jeno, it's a bit ambiguous i suppose, jaemin is the sun, jeno as the moon, side hyuckhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmzens/pseuds/jmzens
Summary: “jeno was sixteen when he saw the sun fall in love for the first time. he saw the sun fall in love, but it wasn’t with the moon.”following the journey of the moon and his love for the sun





	moon dust

jaemin started talking to the moon when he was five, he found comfort in rambling to the orb that shone so brightly in the night sky.

he didn’t think there was anything odd about it when he would get a reply from the boy who lived on the moon.

“jeno,” the boy with raven hair and crescent eyes whispered to him, “my name is jeno”

at age five, jaemin gained his first friend and jeno finally met the sun.

 

* * *

 

jaemin first developed a crush on someone when he was eight and still trying to figure out his feelings. he was confused when his heart started beating rapidly because the girl who sat next to him gave a shy smile. he would recall staring at her long black hair which would always be neatly put into two braids and her large brown eyes that were framed with long eyelashes.

being so young, jaemin didn’t know what love was, but as his infatuation for the girl grew over the year, he couldn’t help but try to seek an answer.

“jeno,” jaemin holds the plushie he got for his birthday close to his chest as he stared out of his large window and talked to the moon that was hanging in the sky, “why does my heart feel funny whenever i sit next to this girl in school”

jeno smiled at the boy who shone so bright, “it’s called having a crush jaemin-ah, when you have a crush on someone your heart starts beating really fast and you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach whenever you’re around them. sometimes you can even love them.”

“thank you jeno,” jaemin hummed and gave him a smile, jeno felt as if the aura of light around the chestnut- haired boy shone even more, “i’ll talk to you tomorrow then! goodnight”

the raven- haired boy could only watch as the other walked away from the window and tucked himself under his bed covers that were decorated with stars.

_i think i have a crush on you na jaemin_ , he thought, _goodnight my sun_.

 

* * *

 

 

over the years, jaemin realised that sometimes the moon wouldn’t come out and jeno wouldn’t always be there to talk to him. but _it’s okay_ , he thought, _there’s always tomorrow._ the boy let out a sigh but was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a buzz coming from his bed.

_chenle_

hyung, are you still going to the party today?

_jaemin_

yeah ofc i am

why?

_chenle_

sungie and renjun were just wondering if we could

bring along someone else to go with us?

jaemin

yeah that’s fine, i don’t have a problem with it

chenle

okay great, we’ll be there in half an hour!!!!

 

jaemin couldn’t help but smile fondly at the excessive amount of hearts chenle would send him, _not like i’m any better_. he left his phone charging on his bedside table as he got ready for the party despite not really being in the mood to go to one.

-

“jaemin hyung!” his trio of friends smiled widely at the boy as they approached his house. they were all planning to meet up at the chestnut haired boy’s home since it was the closest to the place the party was being hosted. jaemin gave a smile back as he tugged the hood over his head to try and protect himself from the cold breeze.

“hi, i’m donghyuck” it was only then when jaemin made himself aware that there was another person following the two blondes and brunet. he glanced at the boy and felt his breathe hitch, the boy – _donghyuck_ \- was gorgeous. he had warm tanned skin that seemed to still illuminate his surroundings at 9pm and there was also something around his eyes that made it sparkle and made them stand out. _it must be eyeshadow_ , jaemin thought to himself, _he must be the only boy i’ve ever seen pull it off_.

-

as the night progressed, jaemin had found himself being uncomfortably pushed against several couples who were drunk and couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, the boy finally found some peace outside where there were few people and the moon could be seen. the boy looked up at the sky and smiled to himself, knowing that jeno was watching him.

just as the honey boy was about to talk to jeno he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. _no matter how much of a loser i already am_ , jaemin thought to himself as he turned around, _there is no way i’m going to make my reputation worse by being a loser who also talks to the moon._

“hi again,” jaemin jumped as he faced the tan boy, “i’m guessing you don’t really like parties?” donghyuck gave him a soft smile.

“uh, no” jaemin awkwardly answered, “i’m only here because of my friends, god knows how much of a commotion chenle would have made if i said no and jun would have dragged me here anyways” donghyuck let out a knowing laugh at the statement.

“it wouldn’t be chenle if he didn’t express his feelings loudly at all times, huh?” he gave another smile and jaemin felt his knees go weak.

“yeah,” he whispered and admired the boy in front of him.

-

when jaemin got home he immediately went to look out his window to talk to jeno.

“so, you finally made an appearance? i was getting worried you would leave me in the dark for another week like you did last summer” jaemin said teasingly. jeno let out a snort of amusement.

“i might as well at this rate, you’re starting to become too much baggage for me,” the sixteen-year-old smiled at the slightly older boy and adjusted his position as he leaned against his window sill.

“i met a boy today,” jaemin started, “he’s gorgeous.” the fact that it was a boy didn’t particularly come across as a surprise to jeno who was there comforting a crying jaemin when he was in a confused state about his sexuality two summers ago, “we talked a lot at the party and we even exchanged phone numbers”

“i know,” jeno mused, “i was watching, remember?” jaemin couldn’t help but huff.

“i wish you were there earlier though, you know i hate parties”

jeno softly admired the boy who held his heart in his hands and watched as he rambled on about his life _. i wish i was there earlier too_ , he thought, _seeing you talk about a boy like that hurts, why can’t you talk like that about me?_

jeno was sixteen when he saw the sun fall in love for the first time. he saw the sun fall in love, but it wasn’t with the moon.

 

* * *

 

 

“jeno, i’ve always wondered but doesn’t it get lonely staying up there?” the boy tilted his head in curiosity, “i mean can you even turn into a human?”

jeno smiled at the seventeen-year-old and nodded his head. jaemin felt his eyes widen, “what? you’re telling me that you could’ve turned human all these years but never even did it?

jeno shrugged as the other kept on whining, “you never asked me nana, plus i didn’t feel like i had to when you could just talk to me anyways” jaemin glared at the older boy.

“i really can’t believe you jeno” jaemin continued to huff at the other boy, “but can you really do it? like right now?” jeno started feeling nervous at the question, it wasn’t everyday he turned human, but he would for jaemin.

“okay nana but you’ve got to close your eyes” jaemin rolled his eyes playfully as his hands went to cover his eyes.

“this better not be a joke jeno, i swear- “ the boy yelped before he could finish his sentence as cold hands circled his waist and trapped him in a back hug. he turned around and was instantly met with crescent eyes and a gorgeous face. his cheeks heated up as dark eyes roamed his face, studying every detail.

“jaemin-ah” the boy smiled even wider, “it’s nice to finally meet you” he said jokingly. jaemin could only speechlessly wrap his arms around the elder’s neck tighter, still in shock.

“i can’t believe it’s really you, jeno”

the moon shone it’s brightest that night, overjoyed with finally being able to hold his sun in his arms for the very first time.

 

* * *

 

a year later, jaemin met mark through yukhei, donghyuck’s boyfriend. ever since his best friend got himself a boyfriend, jaemin seemed to have been forced to merge groups with yukhei and don’t get him wrong, he loved them, but when he first met mark, he could feel himself slowly falling in love, _again_. the fact that mark was everything you could look for in a boy didn’t help jaemin’s growing infatuation for the older boy.

jaemin sighed and peered at the moon, “jeno-ah, i’m so tired of pining over mark, donghyuck says he likes me so why can’t he just do something about it” the now pink haired boy pouted and leant his cheek against his palm. jeno could only watch in pain as he listened to the love of his life talk about someone else.

“don’t worry jaem, he’ll ask you soon. i’m sure of it”

and jeno was right, after three months of the two boys pining and flirting with each other, the elder finally asked the pink haired boy out. jeno felt his heart break as he glanced at the beautiful boy laugh at whatever the other was saying. he watched and couldn’t do anything to stop the tears come out of his eyes.

that night, the moon cried.

-

jaemin was now a senior and mark, being a year older had already left for university, which meant that the couple couldn’t see each other as often and to say it caused a slight strain in their relationship was an understatement.

the boy who now had light brown hair couldn’t help but let out a huff of frustration as mark had managed to cancel on him again. he felt his eyes glaze over with water as he stared at the bracelet he bought for the older. _what a great year to spend my one-year anniversary with my boyfriend,_ he bitterly thought. the boy looked out for the moon again, but he was nowhere to be found.

-

at age eighteen, jaemin experienced true heartbreak for the first time.

it wasn’t like the heartbreak he felt when he was eight and the first girl, he had a crush on moved away. it wasn’t like the heartbreak he experienced at sixteen when his best friend who he fell in love with got himself a boyfriend. when na jaemin was eighteen he finally felt the heartbreak the main character of every romantic film he watched would go through, _and damn it hurt_.

the tears wouldn’t stop flowing down the boy’s soft cheeks as his vision got blurry and he threw his phone on to his bed. he walked over to the familiar window and sat down in front of it.

“what’s wrong, my love?” jeno whispered softly as he approached the delicate boy in front of him.

“it’s mark,” jaemin’s voice was shaky and jeno wiped his tears away, “he broke up with me”

“i’m sorry jaem,” the elder picked up the upset boy and carried him to his bed, “he doesn’t deserve someone as sweet and beautiful as you” jeno couldn’t help but stare at the broken boy and try to wipe away his tears. he would do anything for the boy in front of him. _i should be happy_ , jeno told himself as he walked away, _jaemin isn’t with him anymore but seeing him in this much pain hurts._

“jeno,” the raven- haired boy felt a hand grab his wrist in an attempt to stop him moving away any further, “please stay with me.”

and jeno did. jeno stayed with the other boy as he slowly drifted to sleep – he stayed and admired all the small details in his love’s face. he stayed with jaemin for the whole night and cast a soft glow in the boy’s room. he was a light for jaemin and would be one for the remnants of the beautiful boy’s life.

“we might not be together in this lifetime, my love,” jeno whispered, “but we were in the last and i swear we will be in the next”

for the moon loved the sun so much that he would wait centuries to be reunited with the person who let him exist.

 

* * *

 

 

> “generations have come and pasted away; from year to year the moons look alike, old and new”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is my first ever fic and pretty much my first complete story i've written so sorry if there are any mistakes and if the story seems a bit bad. i hope you somewhat enjoyed! <3


End file.
